Sentry Gun
The Sentry Gun is a fictional weapon, though in principle automated and remote-controlled weapons are used increasingly on battlefields and for high-security installations. It, as well as the UAV and Predator, are indicative of the increasing role of unmanned technology on the battlefield. Modern Warfare 2 Campaign An M5 Sentry Gun is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 during the level 'Wolverines!'. It is positioned on top Nate's restaurant, where it provides autonomous cover for Sergeant Foley and his team during the recovery of codename "Raptor". Ramirez (the player character) can reposition the sentry gun as needed. An enemy sentry gun is seen in Exodus. Special Ops Sentry guns are available for use in Homeland Security, Wardriving and Wreckage. They are especially useful in Homeland Security in helping defend your position, though they'll need to be well protected in order to last through the waves of enemies. Multiplayer is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. After achieving a killstreak of 5 (4 with Hardline perk), a player may call in a helicopter that will airdrop a package (similar to the Care Package killstreak) containing the sentry gun. After acquiring the package, the player places the gun in the location of his choice. It can detect enemies at a moderate distance, with its cone of fire centered on where its user positions it. The turret can be picked up and moved; the turret is disabled while held, and the player is unable to use weapons or other equipment. Any players with the Cold-Blooded perk will not be targeted by the turret. The sentry gun can be disabled with a single melee hit or by gunfire. It can also be avoided by moving around its flank, outside of its firing arc. A riot shield user can approach the sentry gun and knock it down with the shield bump, or let the gun destroy itself with ricochet hits. If not destroyed, a sentry gun will eventually power down after a period of time. A certain number of destroyed sentry guns will remain on the map and will only vanish when more sentry guns are placed. These destroyed guns form a visual distraction, both because players will approach them cautiously as it's hard to tell if a gun is active or disabled and because they are so bulky, allowing players to hide behind them. They can, however, be fired and walked through. In objective-based games such as Capture the Flag or Sabotage, the Sentry gun can provide invaluable support while protecting a flag or bombsite. Even on Hardcore, the gun can absorb a decent amount of gunfire before being destroyed. However, it can be destroyed by indirect fire through predator missiles or other aerial support weapons. Sentry Guns can be beneficial for snipers for numerous reasons. First, Snipers can only have one claymore (Without Scavenger, or One Man Army) to cover them while they snipe. Sentry Guns can provide cover for the sniper rather than a claymore meaning the player does not have to sacrifice a Frag grenade, Throwing Knife, etc for a claymore. Also, unlike claymores where the enemy can come in really close, sentry guns can keep enemies pinned down at a distance and thus, not allowing the enemy to get in close enough to shoot you at an angle or throw a grenade at you. Tactics *It is best that you place a sentry gun with its weak back-side against a wall so that it can't be ambushed. *Semtex grenades seem to be very effective at neutralizing Sentry Guns. It only takes one well-aimed Semtex grenade to disable it. *Having Cold-Blooded will allow you to approach the sentry without it shooting you. *Bring the Sentry gun behind windows or on high places to allow it to blast opponents without exposing its base to weapon fire. *When sniping, using Sentry gun to defend your backside and the entrances and claymores will make your "camping" spot fairly safe. *The sentry gun will fire through smoke. Using a smoke grenade to "hide" the sentry can be effective, as opponents may not see the sentry before it is too late. *You can go in front of a Sentry Gun with a Riot Shield. This will give you a high amount of experience. *The Sentry Gun can be destroyed by a single melee attack from either a Knife, or Riot Shield. This is not particularly realistic, as you can imagine what it would feel like to slash a solid metal object. *Place the sentry on higher areas of ground as it shoots down better than it shoots up. (confirmed) *If you have the Cold blooded perk and walk up to the sentry gun, BE CAREFUL. The sentry gun can still hurt you if they target an ally behind you that does not have the Cold-Blooded perk. Trivia *The original sentry gun concept art used a XM312 machine gun instead of a M134 minigun. *It is possible to read the writing on the ammo box of a Sentry Gun in the Museum. The writing says 600 Cartridges// 7.62 IW Sentry // Infinity = M1920, followed by a serial number. The IW and Infinity is most likely an Easter Egg referring to Infinity Ward. It could also refer to how the Sentry Gun technically has infinite ammo. *An EMP can still disable the Sentry Gun. *A Sentry Gun will even acquire an AC130 and fire at it. It will not destroy the gunship. But it can destroy harriers and helicopters. *The Sentry Gun has a Picatinny rail attached to it. However, no upgrades are actually available for the gun. Gallery File:Sentry.jpg|Concept Art For The Sentry Gun File:SentryGun icon.PNG|The Sentry Gun kill streak icon File:Sentry_Gun_Deployed.jpg|Sentry Gun when deployed Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards